To Save a Life
by Runaway Artist
Summary: This happened after episode 16 and a bit of 17. The plan Rosa and Ally (my candy) put together fails, and Ally becomes the most hated person in the school, as well as being constantly bullied. One day, she can't take it anymore, and decided to end it all. Kentin, however, arrives just in time to keep her from bleeding out. A KentinxCandy story.


No.

No.

This couldn't be. 

Kentin ran as fast as he could, his breath coming out of his mouth in puffs, not caring about the nighttime chill that had set over. He needed to reach her.

He needed to go stop her before it was too late.

Things at school had only gone from bad to worse for his best friend.

The plan they had made to use to expose Deborah back fired, and instead, made Ally even more hated. Her once called friends laughed at her, pushed her around, some even beat her.

Kentin knew of the marks on her wrists and legs. He saw them by accident, and Ally made him swear not to tell.

"Please Kentin! I'm begging you!"

"But this… this is bad!"

"Just please! I'm fine! Please!"

"All….. Alright.."

The conversation that had taken place only a month ago was still fresh in his mind, and noticed that she only got worse. He began to notice that she became thinner and paler, and rejected food. The little pieces of food she would eat, she'd excuse herself to the bathroom. He found out what she did not too long ago in there.

Every food she ate, would be thrown up later.

School was not the only issue either. Kentin had found out that Ally's aunt is never home, and she lost contact with her parents because they are always so busy.

"It's like they forgot about me.." She explained to him one day over the phone.

"You seem to be the only person I have left… Thank you…"

The thoughts of Ally always have been there for him flooded his mind. At their old school, she had always been there for him when he was bullied and would start crying.

This time, he has to be there for her. His pace quickened, coming onto the street the apartment was on finally.

Once arriving, he flew the door open and hurried up the stairs till he got to the apartment Ally and her aunt were sharing.

"Ally, open up!" He shouted breathlessly as he banged on the door, not caring if he woke anyone else up.

There was no answer, or sound behind the wooden door.

Again, he banged the door as hard as he could with his fist. "Ally!"

He took no time in forcing the door open, and slamming it behind him, hoping it didn't break too much. Sometimes he forgot his own strength.

Kentin scurried around the apartment, first checking the living room, then the kitchen, then her bedroom, till he turned to the bathroom.

The door leading to the bathroom was closed, but he could see light peeking through the cracks of the bottom of the door.

Quickly, he hurried over, almost tripping on himself, and opened the door.

His green eyes widened at the site.

Ally lay faced down and curled up on the floor. A knife was by her side and a few very sharp razors, all covered in blood. Ally laid in her own blood, and she didn't seem to be moving.

Kentin hurriedly rushed over to the girl, and turned her over to see her face. It looked like she was in pain, her wrists where bloody and there was a stab wound on her hip. He then checked for her breathing, and he felt slightly relieved she still was.

As carefully and gently as he could, Kentin lifted the girl up in his arms, carrying her bridal style, and took her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

Ally stirred and opened her eyes, showing her saddened deep blue eyes.

"Ken…?" she said, her voice sounding far away and it cracked.

At this moment, he didn't care that she had called him Ken. He put his hand up to her face and nodded, giving her a bit of a smile. "Yes. Don't worry, you'll be alright…" he said to her, and pulled her brown hair behind her ear.

Ally closed her eyes again, and Kentin took this to start his work. Rushing back into the bathroom, he grabbed some bandage wraps and disinfectant before hurrying back into her room.

He cleaned her wrists with a wet, soft towel before spraying them with disinfectant and wrapping them tightly with the bandages. He then turned to the stab wound on her hip.

Carefully, he lifted her shirt up enough to see it. He sighed a breath of relief once more, realizing it hadn't been as bad as he thought it was.

He did the same process as with her wrists, and set her shirt back down over it.

Once again, he put his hand gently to her cheek, as she slowly regained her colour.

Thinking that she might have fallen asleep, he carefully grabbed her blankets and covered her up with them before sitting down at her desk to watch over her until her aunt came home. When that would be, he didn't know, since by this time it was already midnight, but Kentin decided he would stay here all night if he had to. His parents would understand.

Without realizing it, he slowly drifted off, almost falling asleep. He would of, if it hadn't been that he heard Ally's voice once again speaking to him.

He shot up and looked at her. At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him to keep him awake, but then he heard her voice once again.

"Ken?" her voice sounded small and weak and barely noticeable.

After a moment's hesitation, he went over to her bedside, smiling a bit just for her. "Yes?"

"Thank you…."

Kentin moved Ally's hair out of her face again, as her eyes looked up at him, barely opened, and he could see tears starting to form.

Without realizing what he was doing, Kentin leaned down over her, closing the space between them slowly, and kissed her. He could feel that her lips where a bit cold, but they were soft.

Ally didn't push him away or reject the kiss. Instead, she kissed him back, closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall down her face. She felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest, and she knew he felt the same way.

After a moment, Kentin pulled away. "Get some rest." He told her, giving the girl a small smile once more.

Ally agreed, and fell asleep almost instantly while Kentin made his way back to the chair, and watched over his friend for the rest of the night.


End file.
